


【Drarry】非典型睡前童话

by meaningless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 如题，致敬《小王子》这个故事送给可爱的人
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	【Drarry】非典型睡前童话

“停下！快停下！你要撞到我了！”  
什么声音？头戴皇冠的小王子左右看看。  
“我在跟你说话呢。”那个声音继续传来。  
小王子发现了，他侧前方有一枝玫瑰花，的确再走几步就要擦上她的枝叶了。他上前小心地避开她：“很抱歉，我没有注意到你。”  
那枝玫瑰好奇地打量这个黑发绿眸的年轻人：“你是小王子吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“听说只有小王子才会戴皇冠。”  
“听谁说的？”  
“曾经有只旅途中经过的青蛙告诉我的。”  
波特小王子抬手摸摸他金灿灿的皇冠，承认了：“噢，我确实是。”

被打扰的玫瑰花不太高兴，但那个人是小王子，于是她不打算计较了，问道：“这么晚了，为什么你不在你的王国待着？”  
波特小王子垂头丧气地说：“我弄丢了我的小狐狸。”  
原来是在找一只狐狸，她似懂非懂：“它来这里了吗？”  
“不，我也不知道他跑去哪里了，但我必须要找回他。”  
玫瑰花热心地开口：“那么你不妨告诉我那只狐狸的事，说不定我能帮你找到它。”

波特小王子看着她：“我还不知道你叫什么呢。”  
玫瑰骄傲地舒展自己的花瓣，散发出浓郁的玫瑰花香，她的声音娇又媚：“你可以叫我金，我喜欢这个名字。”  
他绕着玫瑰走了一圈：“但你不是金色的，你是红色的。我的狐狸才是金色的，” 他带着一种几乎梦幻般的语气，“小狐狸的皮毛是金色的，浅淡的铂金，我叫他德拉科。”  
“一只金色的狐狸，那可真够奇怪的。”玫瑰摇摇头——在我们小王子看来她的花蕾晃了晃。  
小王子忍不住维护他的狐狸：“不奇怪，他是我见过最好看的狐狸。白天，他的皮毛如碎金，夜晚，他浑身像笼着层月光，就是娇气了些。”  
“比我还娇气吗？”  
他认真地点点头：“是的，他比你还娇气。”  
哈利小王子对那枝叫金的红玫瑰絮絮叨叨地说起了他的小狐狸有多娇气，玫瑰花听得不耐烦，打断他：“你怎么丢掉它的？”  
小王子停住了，有些难过：“我没想丢掉他，是他离开我了。因为我跟一对花栗鼠关系很好很好，其中一只叫赫敏，特别聪明，但德拉科不喜欢他们。今天是赫敏的生日，我去她家赴宴，可回来却发现德拉科悄悄离开了。”

玫瑰若有所思地轻轻点头：“那我猜你的小狐狸应该离得不远。”  
哈利小王子担忧地看看暗沉沉的天色，皱眉：“我怕他在外面受委屈，没有我在身边，他都睡不好。”  
“所以你们相爱咯？”  
小王子难得的有点窘迫，低下头：“呃，不。我、我是很喜欢他，但他并不一定喜欢我呢，我也从来没告诉过他。”  
玫瑰花是朵心软的玫瑰，看不下去他失魂落魄的样子，叹着气说：“那么，你不要爱他了，来爱我吧。我是这个星球上唯一的玫瑰花。”  
哈利小王子摇摇头：“可是，我的小狐狸也是这个世上独一无二的小狐狸。”

玫瑰还没有被拒绝过呢，于是她微微噘起了嘴：“那好吧，小狐狸可能正在等你找到它。不过要是我，一定会告诉它我的喜欢。”  
小王子笑了笑：“你说的对，如果找回他，我一定会说的。”  
我的心塞满了给你的景色，全都是春天的种子，你一来，就开出一片的花了。

哈利小王子准备跟玫瑰道别，再度启程。  
“波特，波特！”远远处传来生气的喊声，玫瑰看着小王子一瞬间被点亮的眼神有些黯然，但她是朵好玫瑰，只是摇摇枝叶，吐露一缕花香：“去吧，你的小狐狸正在等你呢。”  
小王子已经转身急切地望着那边了，他回头匆匆忙忙对玫瑰道别：“谢谢你，我以后会再来找你玩的。会带着德拉科一起来。”  
还不等玫瑰回应，他就匆匆忙忙的朝那边跑去了，玫瑰看着远处两个身影越来越近，想到小王子说的没错，在晚上，小狐狸德拉科的确像是浑身绕着月光。  
下次哈利小王子会和德拉科一起来找她玩吧？  
她打了个哈欠，合拢花瓣，准备重新沉入玫瑰香味儿的甜梦。

FIN

睡前故事就到这里了，愿你晚安好梦。


End file.
